


Smile

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [14]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Mulitverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: All Error could do was smile
Relationships: Dream/Ink
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 35





	Smile

Error claps along with the rest of the crowd that had gathered this day.

Ink and Dream had a grand wedding, bringing everyone they had ever become friends with over the years.

The ERROR had been friends with Ink and Dream for more than a hundred years.

During that time he had slowly fallen in love with the artist- and the sad side glances Dream at times gave him, meant that he knew how Error felt towards Ink.

Ink had chosen Dream to be by his side for all time.

The only thing Error could do when Ink wanders over to him in his wedding gown, arms spread in a hug, thanking him for coming- gave him his best smile.


End file.
